


plead

by MementoMoriPontifexMortis



Series: shakedown [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort/Angst, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Drama, Female Vinsmoke Sanji, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Romance, Protective Siblings, Relationship Issues, Sibling Bonding, protective older sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MementoMoriPontifexMortis/pseuds/MementoMoriPontifexMortis
Summary: Her decision to jump into the middle of a battle between her captain was not her brightest one; it was one of desperation, of trying to control a situation that she had been forced into. Only problem, the situation had fallen out of her hands long before the moment she opted to stand in front of Luffy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinyTeddy878](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTeddy878/gifts).



> plead. Verb. 1. make an emotional appeal.

Her ears were ringing, her breath stolen from her lungs as she stared at the gun facing her crewmate, her legs trembled and so she dropped. The world continued on around her as her knees stung at the harsh contact with the ground. 

“Please, no,” she whispered, the sound of her own broken voice shocking her and bringing her back to that dark dank prison she had been forced into as a child. 

She heard Luffy yell, Nami scream, glass breaking, Chopper’s sweet voice saying something but all she could see was the end of this: the death of her crew.

They wouldn’t win, she knew that. She had known that since first coming up with the plan to save her and she felt a fool for even believing for a second that it could work. And when they lost, either from dying during battle or being captured and imprisoned before being killed, everything would be wrong. Her heart thudded loudly in her ears, muffling the sounds of the fight going on around her. 

What were they thinking when they thought they could beat a Yonko with the pitiful amount of people they had? She brought her hands up to her face, wiping at the tears gathering there before grabbing the locks of her own hair. How could they be so foolish? Hadn’t they spent two years apart in hopes of getting stronger and be better, yet they acted as reckless as they would’ve during the beginning! Rushing into a fight head first because they could. 

Her lungs burned as she forced out a breath, eyes looking upwards to the woman standing above her. Her own groom had long since left the altar to go fight and all she could do was  slump to the ground and cry. She truly was weak. 

“Did you truly think Mom would try to kill someone she could use later on?” Pudding, sweet looking Pudding, asked, laughing lightly. 

They had tricked her. They had tricked them all. 

“Everything you saw was just a ploy to bring out your hiding crew. You lead them right into the slaughter.” 

Body reacting before her mind could catch up, she pushed upwards and felt her arm swing backwards, catching Pudding across the face, knocking the other woman to the ground. An angry look crossed her face before she grabbed the bunches of her skirt and turned to run. She had to stop this and in her mind, there was only one way to go about do that. 

She had to find Luffy. 

If she could convince him to leave, come back and save her when they weren’t in the middle of Big Mom’s territory, then she was sure that they would live. It would be hard, Luffy was an overzealous person who defended his friends to the death, but she was sure that she could force it through his brain that they weren’t strong enough to go against everyone in Big Mom’s crew and that if he didn’t take Nami and Chopper and Brook and whoever else he needed to and get off the island, then they’d all die. 

Sanju’s heart dropped as she found Luffy fighting Katakuri. Kicking herself for being so slow to respond to the world around her, she quickened her pace right as Luffy was about to attack. She had to stop this before it became too much. 

Her decision to jump into the middle of a battle between her captain was not her brightest one; it was one of desperation, of trying to control a situation that she had been forced into. Only problem, the situation had fallen out of her hands long before the moment she opted to stand in front of Luffy, arms spread with her back to Katakuri, eyes full of tears and voice hoarse as she begged him to leave, begged him to forget her until he was strong enough to come for her again. 

Her sister would tell her that her words had been moving, that it seemed as if the fight had stopped as she begged and cried, that it was because of her words that after Luffy had been beaten by Katakuri and the others captured, they had been allowed to leave alive on the Sunny. If they would stay alive, well that wasn’t something that mattered anymore, now was it? 

But she couldn’t remember her actions, not past her begging Luffy to leave her and save himself and the others. She could remember Luffy’s reaction, that confident smile and unbridled joy that couldn’t be beaten by nothing, but then nothing. 

Reiju told her that she had been hit by a stray bullet – she had a wound that backed that up – and was thrown to the ground by her husband’s attack, knocked out near immediately. Sanju wasn’t sure she fully believed her sister, she refused to believe anyone where she was, but she hoped that it was true. If her crew were alive that meant that they could still come to save her when they were at full strength.

Her blue eyes turned from her sister’s face, the bright sight of Whole Cake Island greeting her. This was going to be her home. A sigh escaped her lips as she hoped for her sister to take the initiative and leave her to her thoughts. Reiju though had other plans. 

“After you’ve healed up, Father expects you and Katakuri to move to Komugi Island,” she said, leaning her head on her hand slightly, bored expression on her face. “Big Mom says that she plans to send forces with Father after she’s seen a  _ defrosting  _ in your behavior towards her son.” 

“I have no plans for that to happen,” Her ideal husband was not that man she married and she’d be damned if she played nice. “I’ll be as cordial as I am towards anyone who wishes me harm.” 

“He doesn’t wish you harm sister, you’re his  **_wife_ ** .” 

She huffed, arms crossing over her chest. It was better to look at the sickly sweet world outside than be forced to look into the face of someone she thought was different. Her sister sighed herself before her chair scratched backwards and Sanju heard her retreating steps. She pushed down on the wriggling feeling in her gut that made her feel bad for being rude to her sister and instead focused on her anger. 

If there was one thing Sanju could focus on, it was her anger. 

How her sister, who had played her so nicely into believing that they were more alike that Sanju could ever think, could act like nothing had happened, the blonde cook didn’t know. All she did know was that it left a sour taste in her mouth and she regretted ever feeling the urge to save her family. It seemed that they were all backstabbers and liars. 

A soft noise, not a sob but not a sigh, escaped her lips. This was going to be her life, not able to trust anyone and missing her true family. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha i've been gone for so long i'm so sorry everyone. i sorta kinda left the op fandom for a bit for a different fandom but i'm back so it's fine. anyway this is like 700 words longer than last chapter which wasn't much but i really feel like the chapters will be shorter for right now and i hope you guys like it.

“You’re being released,” Katakuri said, staring down at her. He quickly slid into one of the oversized chairs that littered every building in Totto Land but it did nothing to change the fact that he towered over her. After spending two days of her time in Big Mom’s infirmary and wishing she was on the Sunny, it seemed that he was finally showing up to release her from the proverbial prison that she was in. Her eyes slid to look back out the window as she ignored him.

She wasn’t sure what to say to him – ‘ _Thanks for not murdering everyone I’ve ever truly cared about during our arranged wedding’_ sounded far too sarcastic, even if it was true – so she figured that just not speaking would be the best. It wouldn’t last long, she wasn’t raised to be an impolite child who pouted when things didn’t turn out the way she wanted them – like her siblings were and he didn’t have to spare her friends, yet he did which meant that he wasn’t a complete bastard.

At least, that was if he truly did spare her crew.

She heard him move, the rustling of his clothing drawing her eyes. He pulled out a small package, dropping it on her bedside table.

“These are the clothing you will wear,” he said before standing swiftly and leaving.

While Sanju was happy at the idea of being able to change out of the infirmary given clothing, she knew very well what those who lived in Big Mom’s territory wore and she wanted nothing to do with short thigh high dresses that looked like they were made of cotton candy and frills.

Moving to sit on the edge of the bed, she stared at the box wondering if when she opened it, it would explode. She hoped, even if she knew else, that one of her siblings or even her father had a hand in picking out her outfit; at least then, she could be assured that the outfit would be fashionable but still suitable for any fighting situation she might find herself in.

Sighing, Sanju removed the top and pulled out the soft folded fabric.

“Fuck,” She muttered to the white and pink a-lined dress, as if it was it’s fault that it was a dress and not a pair of pants. She hated dresses, chalk it up to growing up around the protectiveness that was the Baratie chefs and further inundated into her by her time at the Okama island, but there wasn’t a second outfit she could go around in. Her fingers curled into tulle of the skirt, wrinkling the fabric beneath. It was pretty, there was no doubt, but it wasn’t her.

“You’re going to have to change at some point.”

Turning in her bed, she dropped the dress on her lap and glared at her sister, who had brought her younger brother with her. A smile was painted across her face as she moved to sit in the chair that Katakuri had been sitting in just a few minutes before. Yonji stayed standing behind her, a smirk on his face.

“What do you want?” she snarled, eyes narrowing to glare at them. “Here to taunt me more?”

“I was checking on you, Yonji just wanted to show up,” Reiju answered smiling. Her eyes drifted to look at the pink and white dress, the simple white and silver beads threaded into the lace of the top shining under the lights of the infirmary. “Your husband has good tastes.”

“Stop calling him that!”

Reiju laughed lightly before shaking her head, “That’s what he _legally_ is. The documents came in yesterday, you’re officially a Charlotte bride.”

She flinched at the revelation, she had been hoping that with everything going on, they wouldn’t have time to send the marriage registration until much later. Her hands tightened against the dress in her lap, inane hope that it could be able to protect her from what was going on in her life.

“You should go change into that; maybe if you play nice, your Charlotte husband will let you wear pants at some point,” Yonji taunted, his smirk widening, “Plus you’ll finally look like a proper princess.”

Her hands scrunched the dress up, fingers daring to rip the lace and the tulle and the silk beneath all the fancy useless parts, but unable to before she threw it towards Yonji’s face, it making contact with his stupid smirk. He growled in response, launching himself forward, only stopping at Reiju’s glare. Sanju stuck her tongue out in childish response as Yonji closed his hands into fists, glaring at her.

“Look, Sanju, I get it. You want to be with your crew, but you’re a princess and you owe it to your kingdom to do what’s best for the people,” Reiju licked her lips, holding out a hand for the dress. Yonji handed it over, roughly, before turning and stomping out of the room, muttering angrily. Her sister stood and walked towards, her, depositing the dress on the bed before she started to smooth out the tulle and the wrinkles, smiling softly at it.

“I owe Father and the Germa kingdom nothing,” she said after a moment. Her eyes drifted from her sister to the wall, “The only person I owe anything to is Zeff, the man who saved me despite not knowing anything about me. The man who raised me despite me not being his child. The man who -”

“Yes, the pirate who took you in despite not having to, I’ve heard all about him. He taught you to fight, gave you a reason to live,” Reiju looked up at her, eyes bright and a forced looking smile on her face, “He loved you like a real father and yet, despite knowing the danger to his life if you keep mentioning him, you do it anyway. Nice way to spit in the face of his kindness.”

She flinched at the words before shaking her head. “Get out,” Sanju snapped, eyes flaring. “Get out, get out, get out!”

Her sister rolled her eyes, but did as she yelled, leaving her to sit on the bed with the pink and white dress. Her hands reached out to grab it, standing up and moving towards the bathroom. After a shower, she’d feel better, she’d feel less likely to go punch someone. She already felt bad about punching Pudding, something her sister took great joy into telling her all about.

Changing into the outfit, she tugged at the bottom, wishing it’d gain length or pants legs. The pink silk that laid beneath the pink colored tulle tickled her legs and Sanju couldn’t recall the last time she ( _willingly_ ) wore a dress. Even when they had been helping Vivi and she had picked out authentic outfits for everyone, she had given herself pants, unlike what she gave both Nami and Vivi. The band around the center of her waist felt tight on her and she wondered if that was just her anxiety or if he had bought her a size that didn’t fit right. Staring at herself in the mirror, she sighed again, it was far too short – if Zeff saw her in this, she was sure that the old man would have a conniption, same for Patty and Carne.

That brought a small smile to her face, but the joy was quickly wiped away by the words her sister had spoken. As much as it hurt, Reiju was correct; if she truly wanted to protect Zeff and everyone, she’d forget that they’d ever existed and live the life she was being forced to.

Tears welled in her eyes slightly as she thought of the Baratie, the thought that she’d never be able to see them again. She had failed Zeff, she had failed her crew by being weak. Her father had been right, she was a failure.

No, she thought forcefully, she couldn’t think like that. Lifting a hand, she wiped the tears away. She was stronger than this, she didn’t break down and cry whenever she met with a roadblock – she kicked roadblocks and people who stood in her way.

Shaking her head, she cleared her mind. The time to be weak was in the past, she _had_ to be strong in order to survive her time here. If she was too busy crying and whining about the life she was going to be forced to live, by time Luffy and the others came back to save her – because they would, she just had to believe that – they wouldn’t want her.

The door to the infirmary opened once more and she sucked in her breath once more before leaving the bathroom, greeting the sight of Katakuri’s giant form standing in the doorway. “Thank you for the outfit,” she said after a second.

“It fits?”

“Yes,” She gave him a forced smile. If Reiju could do it, then so could she. “Only problem is I don’t have shoes.” Sanju hadn’t wanted to think about what happened to her normal shoes; they had been a gift from Zeff, something she cherished greatly. Even thinking that they could’ve destroyed them brought her pain.

Katakuri pulled out another package from somewhere on his body, placing it more gently then it looked like he could on the bed. She gave him another fake smile as she walked over and opened the box, holding back the swear words she had for him. Though they weren’t heels, something she’d be forever thankful for, they were still far more complicated than what she was used to.

“Your sister picked them out,” he said as she stared at them. Sanju gave him a smile again, because of course Reiju would give her shoes that her sister had to know she wouldn’t know how to put on right away. Probably hoping that Sanju would allow Katakuri to see her fail at putting them on so he could laugh at her like they had.

Pushing her hair out of her face and ignoring the fact that he was watching her, seemingly judging her based on her actions, she sat on the bed and pulled the first shoe out of the box, sliding her foot in and working adeptly at the ridiculous lacing at the front. It took her a moment to get it secured and she felt sure enough that she hadn’t messed it all up before she put her foot down and started on the second one.

Once she was sure that both of the sandals were tied properly, she stood up and looked back towards Katakuri. He was watching her and she wondered about him herself. She didn’t know much about him beyond his name, his devil fruit and his bounty. Big Mom hadn’t allowed them to spend as much time together and so Sanju had spent much of the two days before her wedding with Pudding; perhaps it was the reason she had been so easily convinced that Big Mom would betray her family.

Blue eyes stared at him before she cleared her throat. “So when do I get to leave?” She asked.

Her best bet was to play semi-reluctant wife until she could get more information and make a true plan. Hopefully she’d be able to play it correctly because she was sure that one wrong move would end the game she was playing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are well appreciated - tell me what you liked, what you hated - also i have a op blog on tumblr, @thegrandline so if you want to come talk to me or request something or shit like that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, where did i go???? on a vacation called writers block where no fics can be written and you just scream. Anyway, sorry for the short chapter, hopefully the next one will be longer, but I kinda wanted to get it out just to get it out. I plan to update all my other one piece fics and even maybe add more.

Leaving was simple, it was the where she was going that made her stumble as she walked.

She would blame the shoes, say that they were far too light for her and that she was used to her brogues with their protective steel layer and steel toe area, but it’d all be excuses. She could try blaming the fact that she refused to be carried around like a child by Katakuri and that she was trying to keep up with him, but that too would be a lie – she had no care if she stayed by his side or anything.

It was the fact that her steps were leading her to Komugi and if there was one island she really did not want to go to, it was Komugi. It was the place she was expected to stay at, to live at, to turn into a home. Frowning as she walked, she tried to keep her thoughts from that. How could she turn such a place as this to a home? Big Mom’s territory might look bright and cheerful, but to her, it was a nightmare and she doubted that Katakuri’s island would be any different.

Her eyes drifted upwards again and she watched him flick a jellybean in the air over and over again, she figured it was some sort of tick but then again, she had seen him pitch it like it was bullet at people.

Turning her eyes from him, she looked around her. Whole Cake Island was pretty, if only artificially and it’s people seemed to revel in it. All around her they walked about as if nothing had ever happened and that the wedding went without a hitch. There was no sign that there had been a fight and with the way people greeted them, it seemed as if they knew nothing about the plot to kill Big Mom.

It surprised her. With how many people had been there, even a failed plot should’ve made a mark or the news, but there was no signs whatsoever that anything bad had happened during her wedding. Oh how those words sent shivers down her spine. But she could deal with it.

Moving quicker to catch up with Katakuri, because she’d be damned if she called him her husband, she looked towards him once again and wondered if he would hear her if she spoke. At near 17 feet tall, she doubt he could, but knowing him, he might be able to.

“How much longer?” she asked. Her words went through the ears of those around her but Katakuri looked down at her.

“Several minutes,” he answered, tone clear that that was all he was going to say.

She pursed her lips before going back to her thoughts. If she could last long enough to know exactly what had happened to her crew, then she’d be able to formulate a way to leave or get a message to them or, well, let them know that she was glad they were alive.

Thoughts of escape continued to circle around her brain even as they moved closer and closer to Katakuri’s island, the large bright pink donut not even drawing her attention. She had already knew the basics of Komugi Island, Pudding had told her all about it while they talked.

Though, now that Sanju thought about it, she wondered if any of it was true or if like Pudding’s sweet personality she showed Sanju, it was all a lie.

No, she wouldn’t think on it.

Katakuri led her from the docking area through the streets of Komugi, where the citizens walked passed, just like on the main island. You’d think the Minister or whatever Big Mom called the people in charge of the islands surrounding hers would garner some kind of reaction, but no. People passed by them, some of them nodding at Katakuri -- or even her sometimes -- but most ignored them, going about their day.

Taking in the sight of all the dough made items, Sanju let her mind to the few pastry recipes that Zeff had taught her. There weren’t many; Zeff was a chef _ ,  _ not a pastry chef – as he used to tell her – but the few that he did, she had expounded on with her own experience. And right now they were the only real comfort she had.

She was taken to a building – not that she truly thought any of the structures made from food were real buildings – and brought to a room. Everything in said building was overly large, made for Katakuri-sized beings, and that included the room.

“You will stay here,” Katakuri said as she stood stock still in the center of the room, looking around like a child in a new space.

Thinking back to what her sister had said earlier, Sanju asked, “And what about you?” She didn’t want him in the same space as her – for all she knew, Big Mom was planning on using him to kill her after being married for a few – but she figured she’d ask.

Her words gave him pause, she noticed, before he pointed east, “I’ll be in a room down there.” 

She nodded, her fake smile dropping as she watched him leave. Well, defrosting was going to have to be placed on hold until he actually talked to her. If that ever happened. Sanju could believe that Big Mom was hoping that her and Katakuri never spent any time together so she wouldn’t have to waste any of her people on helping the Germa Kingdom. 

The amount of trouble that would cause her - mostly in the form of keeping her from ever meeting up with her crew again - was enough to make her want to stomp over to the gigantic man and… 

Well, shit. 

There wasn’t much she could do, she knew that. She was strong, her bounty and determination proved that, even if her earlier sobfest spoke differently, but even Luffy couldn’t defeat him. She would have no chance. 

There’d be no reason to rush headfirst into a situation that would make everything worse. 

Moving towards the large window, Sanju looked down on the island. In a way, this was all hers - just as Katakuri would have say in the Germa Kingdom due to their..  _ marriage,  _ she held some kind of status here. She knew that there were people that would kill to be considered worthy of Big Mom, to have just a slice of her operation in their hand, but she would trade all of this, just to go back to the Thousand Sunny. 

Sanju moved away from the window, forcing her mind to focus on the room she was placed in. It was important for her to know where everything was; entry points, exit points, things like that. She wouldn’t want to be caught off-guard by an assassin or something. That something being Katakuri’s family - or even the man himself. 

Once happy with the scrutiny she had given the room, Sanju sat down in the nearest chair, pulling her legs up to her chest. She could do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyway comment, kudos and let me know what exactly it is you liked about this chapter, if there is anything. find me on thegrandline.tumblr.com for snippets of new fics to come or if you have any questions or want to request something!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so hey look i updated and it didn't take me months??? what???? yeah i know. more self indulgent fic coming your way. also if any of you would like to, i created a personal prompt meme on this site ( [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BubblesPersonalPromptMeme) ) so if you guys have any requests you can go there and request me to write things for you! ( they can even be requests for things you want to see in this story! )
> 
> whateves about that though, hope you all enjoy more self indulgence. i loved writing this chapter so much, its got such _vibes_ that i love. don't forget to comment and kudos at the end!

Afternoon came and passed with Sanju doing nothing. It seemed that her husband wanted as much to do with her as she wanted with him, which meant that she was left to her own devices.

Which was a shame because nothing in the large brightly colored room held her attention. 

Her eyes threatened to turn to stare out the window, yet again, but she managed to instead turn her attention towards the wall. The brightly colored wall only held a mirror and a picture, nothing too interesting but far more interesting than staring at the denizens of Komugi. 

If anything, she wished she could walk around. Yet, she was unsure if she was allowed. 

Rolling on the large bed until she reached the other side, she huffed. She could use this time to come up with a plan, but given that she had no idea what the area around her looked like, it would be a stupid idea. 

Standing up, Sanju moved about the room yet again. She bypassed the large windows and moved towards the door that she entered in, opening it and peeking out. No one stood watch, but she would bet that if she stepped one foot out, she'd be met one one. 

She closed the door. 

There wasn't a lot in her bright room, two doors - one led to an attached bathroom, the other to what she assumed was her new wardrobe; large windows which she spent a million moments already staring out at the world; a bed - obviously - with gigantic bright pillows. Honestly, it was a bedroom. 

Turning back to the door, she opened it again. One foot stepped out the door followed by the other; Sanju looked down the hallways once more. No one came running. She closed the door behind her and started walking. The worst that could happen was that she was attacked, she could handle that. 

Sanju walked a distance from her room, ignoring every room that she bypassed. She wanted a door that led outside, if she were being honest, but at the moment, a kitchen would do well.

“Your highness!” 

She squeezed her eyes closed, willing the person to go away. 

“Your highness!” 

Yet it didn’t. Turning slightly, Sanju gave the brightly colored person a smile, “Yes?” 

The man - she assumed it was a man at least, based on what she could see - bowed to her, “Your highness, why have - I mean, do you need anything? Should I get your husband?” 

“No need,” Sanju turned slightly to greet the giant of a man, “Are you in need of help?” 

“No.” Her tone was far too sharp to be polite, but she didn’t care, not until she noticed the look upon the man’s face. Tempering herself slightly, she gave another smile, “I mean, no, thank you. Where is the kitchen though?”

“Your highness?” The servant squeaked, eyes going back and forth from her to Katakuri.

She stared at the giant man, eyes narrowed as she did. What would be his reaction to her asking to cook? Would he offer to get someone to do it for her? Pudding got to cook - so why wouldn't she? 

“I'm looking to cook, where are the kitchens?” 

Katakuri nodded, “Go,” he said to the servant, and Sanju watched as the lump of a man bowed before leaving them alone. He looked down at her, “Follow me.” 

He led her - slowly - through bright colored hallways until they made their way deep into the castle, towards a large set of double doors. Of course they had to be large, she thought as Katakuri pushed them open, tilting his head to beckon her to enter. 

The kitchen was what could only be described as her dream kitchen. 

Back when she had been a child with Zeff, daydreaming about the kitchen she'd have one day when she was a famous chef - near the All Blue, of course - she had talked on and on about it, boring Zeff with her words. 

Keeping her mouth closed, she walked forward. Stainless steel counters lined the walls, huge ovens and stoves sat near a wall with a window - even the ground was perfect, old wooden planks cleaned and sanded. Turning around once, twice, three times, she tried hard to not show her amazement. 

“It’s beautiful,” she wanted to say, yet instead she said, “I can cook here?” 

“Hm,” Katakuri nodded to her. 

Sanju moved forward again, hands reaching to touch the counters. She looked back slightly towards her.. husband, giving him a real smile. “Thank you,” she said before making her way towards the giant fridge. 

She wanted one of these for the ship, she thought as she began her rummaging, it be big enough that she'd never fear running out of food. Grabbing ingredients for her favourite dish, she turned back to get started when she noticed that Katakuri had sat down on the far side of the kitchen. 

She paused. Was he going to watch her? Her blue eyes narrowed slightly, well if he was, she’d have to double the amount of food she was planning. Moving again, she placed her ingredients down, returning her full focus to the food. As uneasy as she felt towards being watched - mostly by the idea of him watching her - she was used to it. 

Pulling a head of garlic from her pile of ingredients, she pushed down with the heel of her palm to break a clove from the rest, quickly cutting the base ends of the clove. She pushed down with her knife against the clove, breaking up the skin. 

She wanted a medium garlic taste to the pasta which meant that she minced her garlic larger than she would normally. Her eyes darted upwards, before she mentally berated herself. She needed to focus, cooking was far more important than dealing with the giant elephant in the room. 

She chopped parsley, tomatoes, onion; sliced basil and thyme, mixed ingredients and seared shrimp and scallops; boiled pasta noodles until she had made her favourite food. 

Sanju looked around the kitchen for a tea pot, ah-ha-ing when she did. She filled the pot with water placing it on the stove before turning to face Katakuri, “Would you like some?” 

He watched her for a second, eyes following her as she walked around, plating the cooling food. She flushed slightly under the scrutiny. 

“I'll take some to go,” he replied after a moment.

“You're not going to eat with me?” If there was a dash of disappointment, slight disappointment, he made no mention of it.

“No, I don't eat with anyone.” 

His tone made it final, yet Sanju refused to accept it. Until she was able to make it back to the Sunny, her secondary objective would be see if she could get this man to open up a nit - or at least let her see him eat. It was her favorite part of being a chef, enjoying the reaction of those she fed and she'd be damned if she let him take that small joy from her. 

“Hm, sure,” she said. 

With two plates made, she turned back to her tea, ignoring the servant that came out of nowhere to grab a plate and take it off somewhere. This was comfort food at its finest, she thought to herself. He was still watching her as she poured out two cups, pulling one up to her nose as soon as she did. 

“Thank you,” he said as he stood, another servant coming around to steal away a tea. It was a tiny cup though so she doubt he’d actually be able to drink it, but she wasn’t going to focus on him at the moment. Right now was between her and her comfort. 

“You’re welcome,” she replied, watching as he left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shitty ending i know, i just felt like that was the best way to end it without getting into any parts that i'm saving for a later chapter, hope it was still good! again, if you want to reach me you can find me @thegrandline.tumblr.com - i know it looks like i'm not there, i'm mostly lurking and playing around with my theme because i'm a shy girl but i swear i am on there. anyway comments feed me, kudoses make me blush like crazy and i love you all <3 hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small (very very small) jump in time, just to move the plot along. if there are any mistakes, they are my own. i had my screen reader read this to much, but after hearing it so many times, i'm not sure if everything's correct. also this is just more self indulgence. but also sorta has a bit of plot in it! i bet you all were just wondering if i had forgotten about it, but no, there is an actual plot to this story. honestly this is just one of the cutest stories i've ever written i love it so much.
> 
> enough about that, i would love it for all of you to please take this poll i made: ( https://linkto.run/p/P7TMQNAW ). It's just a little poll because i want some input onto what you guys would like to see because i've got a ton of ideas - the ones listed are just the ones that have the most planning done to them, which is why they're on there. 
> 
> (and) Enough about that (thank you for voting tho), please continue to read this and tell me what you thought!

Sanju felt bored with nothing to do, she wasn’t meant for the life of a wife, sitting at home while her  _ husband  _ ignored her. And given the last time Katakuri had interacted with her was nearly two days ago - just to watch her cook, not even eat with her! - she had a lot of time on her hands.

Even with all the cooking she had done, she only managed to cut her days in half, leaving her to stand in her bedroom, overlooking the island. She had tried to cut that out of her day but staring at the denizens was far more interesting than staring at herself in a mirror. 

Small trips to the library that Katakuri kept were nice, but Sanju was not Robin; she couldn't spend all her time reading books. Especially not ones that were about subjects she didn't care about. Cookbooks and oceanography books were far and few in between, with books about military history and military strategy - things her father had shoved at her and forced her to memorize until she had bloodshot eyes - being the most kept items. 

Leaving her window behind, she left her room again. The only good thing about being left alone was that she couldn't embarrass herself in front of Katakuri when it came to walking. She had gotten better at walking in low shoes but still she stumbled. 

It was ridiculous, she thought, that she was unable to walk properly in shoes, but years of wearing and walking exclusively in her brogues had obviously had some effect on how she moved so gracefully. Either that or the shoes she were given had a mind of their own. 

Out in the hallway, Sanju passed by a servant who bowed to her before speaking to her in a deep voice. 

“Your highness,” he said as she stopped by him. She quite hated being referred as that title, yet no one would stop. “Your sister, Princess Reiju, and your father have sent word that they will be coming to visit.” 

She screwed up her face, “When?” she asked, trying to keep her tone neutral. It wasn't this man's fault that she hated her family. 

“For afternoon tea,” he replied, bowing as he left her to her thoughts. 

She called a thank you before she stalked towards the kitchen, grumbling. While she was lonely, she wasn't so desperate that she wanted to see any of  _ them _ . 

Besides her sister and Yonji's visit while she was in Big Mom's infirmary, she hadn't seen any of the Vinsmokes about. She was thankful for it for the most part, but a part of her questioned why they kept their distance, especially when she figured that since they ruined her life, they might want to see how she was doing with it: laugh at her misery, mock her emotions, things like that.

Yet at the same time, they were, in a way, familiar and she craved that. Surrounded by enemies and those loyal to them, Sanju wished that she had people who were on her side and while she knew that wasn't her biological family, she also knew that they had hinged much on her marriage and would - possibly - protect her should she need it. 

Though she truly wished her crew were the ones backing her. 

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she looked down at the prep work she had done. Without thinking, she had started to make the soup that Zeff had made her when she was sad. Home cooking, the old geezer had called it, a recipe from his mother who had learned it from her mother who had continue the tradition of passing down the recipe. 

“Older than the world government, I'd bet,” he'd tell her when he made it. “Wars was fought for it,” 

She used to mock him, but slurp up the soup as if she hadn't eaten in years. Smiling lightly, she continued. She would offer some to Katakuri for dinner. Maybe then he would feel like he wanted to spend time with her. 

A few hours later, after she had set the cooks in the kitchen onto certain jobs so that dinner would be complete properly, she was sent back to her room to get ready. Of course the servant, BB Bat, had been perfectly respectable when offering to take over her duties so she could get ready, but Sanju had heard that tone before and knew that he wasn't truly offering. 

Unfortunately, she wasn't the type of girl who could pick out outfits. Nami could, her beautiful friend was always immaculately dressed, or Robin who always looked perfect, but not her. Not even when confronted with A wardrobe that would have Nami squealing in joy. 

Running a finger over the silk and frilly outfits, she grimaced at them. What was an appropriate outfit for spending time with your estranged and psychopathic family? 

A suit of armor.

“I heard your family is coming,” 

Sanju resisted the urge to jump. “How is it you make as little sound as I do when you walk?” she asked lightly, eyes on the fabric in front of her. 

In the two days of silence, she had come to realize that she didn't blame Katakuri - or even Pudding - for her captivity. He probably wanted as little to do with her as she did with him. Granted, she wished he acted more like a gentleman; Zeff had taught her how to be the perfect gentleman and he had been a violent pirate, why couldn’t this man? And yet, she still didn’t blame him fully. What child could come out sane with a parent like Big Mom? 

Absolutely no one. She was sure of that. 

Turning to face him, she grinned a little, “Are you planning on showing up for afternoon tea? 

“Do you want me to?” he questioned, arms crossing over his chest as he moved to sit in an oversized chair. 

She had often found herself sitting in it at night, reading a cookbook that came from an older period of time, making little notes in the borders. Frowning slightly as she left the giant closet, she moved to stand in front of him. Uncertainty, pretty well hidden, but it was there, she was sure of it. 

“I’m sure my father would love to see you with me,” she answered, watching his face. He was as stoic as ever, but still she added, “And personally I hate being alone, so company would be nice.” 

Was he ignoring her out of some chivalrous need to protect her boundaries? If that was it, she was going to kick him. Unless the lady asked it, one shouldn’t leave her to her own, it was common sense! Crossing her own arms, she moved to jump up on the arm rest, just so she could stop feeling so short next to him. 

“It’s boring alone,” she continued, ignoring his face. She wished she had a cigarette - or  something to do with her hands - to calm her nerves, but her sister had taken them from her before she had woken up. She had a lot of feelings towards being alone, all of them negative. 

Perhaps growing up in a booming restaurant, surrounded by unruly chefs of the sea, had done something, but she hated it. Sounded had to exist for her to continue doing so. Perhaps, she thought,  being left to rot in a dungeon, mask over her face and told she was a  _ failure _ had also contributed, but she hardly liked to think on it.    


He stared at her, dark eyes watching her. She wondered what he was thinking; he was basically a giant mystery to her. Something she wasn’t particularly sure she liked. She was used to being able to figure things out quicker than most, but Katakuri wasn’t cracking. 

Before their wedding, he was cold. The one time she had interacted with him - also the first time she had ever met him - he had stared at her as if he was going to squish her like a bug. Pudding had said that he was like that with everyone outside of the family, and though Sanju didn’t really like thinking about Pudding, the girl who tricked her, she wondered if that was it. 

If he saw her as family now. 

“Will you come with me to have tea?” she asked, just as gently as before. 

“You should get ready,” he replied, instead of answering her. He stood swiftly, yet cautiously, making sure to not unbalance her. “Afternoon tea is in an hour. I’ll send BB Bat to help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't they so cute? I love this fic, it's so cute. Anyway, tell me what you liked, I love comments. I also want to thank you all doubly so! all you readers and lurkers and commenters and kudosers make writing so much fun and remind me why i love this site so much. you all are amazing!! happy valentine's day (or friend's day!)! 💕💕💕
> 
> Again, poll here: https://linkto.run/p/P7TMQNAW  
> Prompt Meme here: https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BubblesPersonalPromptMeme  
> Tumblr here: thegrandline.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> So here is a new story that I'm working on. Despite the shipping tag there really isn't going to be ships due to the fact that I'm not a shippy type of person - though I will say that while working on this I've fallen so far into shipping Sanju and Katakuri it's insane. Though don't worry, if it's not your thing, despite them being married, it won't ever evolve into hard-core romance. also don't worry, i'm still working on from the sea and all the other fics i've got planned.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, I love hearing from people what they thought!


End file.
